There's Someone Somewhere For Me
by KaylaAnn1994
Summary: Edward Cullen is a single 22 year old who hates his job as an Article/Interview Reviewer. Bella Swan is 21, and a single mother of her 3 year old daughter, Lilly who owns her own Bridal shop. What happens when they both meet one fall day in Central Park?
1. Chapter 1  Two Sides

**Chapter 1**

Two Different Sides

**September 12, 2010 – 9:30am**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock as I rolled over on my side and looked up at my alarm clock and read the time that glowed in the dimming light of my bedroom.

9:30am

"Shit!" I'm late again.

I quickly jumped out of bed and opened the blinds of my apartment window. I went straight to my closet and grabbed the first pair of pants and sweater I saw. As I was pathetically hopping up and down around my room just trying to get my pants on, I managed to remake my bed at the same time.

Talk about muti-tasking.

Once I was all dressed I quickly ran a brush through my hair and some mint toothpaste in my mouth. I threw on my coat, grabbed my laptop bag and briefcase then quickly ran out of my apartment locking the door behind me.

I jabbed the elevator button, at least five times, impatiently until it would open. When it did I got in and pressed the Main Floor button then the Close Doors Button.

After about 30 seconds the doors opened again and I ran out into the lobby of the apartment building.

"Late again I see, Edward?" Jasper said as he was grabbing his mail from his mailbox, wearing his pajamas and some slippers.

Jasper was one of my best friends and my neighbor. We've know each other since we were in college studying for business and writing. I also studied for Music & Arts but that career path for me wasn't really working. Music was my passion, but I felt that something like that wouldn't really support me financially so I became a writer who wrote article reviews for a living. I have to admit I really hated the job and it was the most stressful job in the world, but it helped pay my bills and that's what I need more.

Jasper owned his own coffee shop downtown called _**Hales Café**_and I must say the man was much better at making a living than I was at the moment. He was also dating my little sister at the moment, Alice. She was definitely a small little thing, but completely a pain in the butt sometimes, but I loved her. Jasper was soon moving in with Alice at her place in a few weeks so soon it was just going to be me at my apartment.

As for myself well my name is Edward Cullen and I'm a single 22 year old who lives in an apartment complex, alone, in New York City and has no dating history at all. I have short, wavy bronze hair and bright green eyes, along with the usual pale ivory skin.

Pathetic, I know.

"Not now, Jasper!" I hollered as I walked out the front door.

I heard him laugh before closing the door behind me.

**10:02 am**

After taking a long taxi ride, since I left my keys in my apartment and was late already as it was, I stepped into the busy office that I call…Work.

Phone lines were buzzing here and there, along with people running up and down the aisles between people's office desks, and the sound of the copying machine getting jammed, for the billionth time.

This is what waits for me everyday of every week.

I made my way up to my office desk that was somewhere in the crowd of all the other small enclosed desks in this huge building.

I finally sat down at my desk and quickly turned on my computer and my laptop next to it.

"Dude, you're late again. I hope you realized that if you miss tomorrow's meeting the boss is **not** going to be happy." Emmett suddenly said as he came up next to my desk with a Starbucks coffee in his hand.

Emmett was another best friend of mine, we became buddies somewhere after my second week I started working here. Emmett was 24 so he's been working here much longer than I was. He does the public interviews around here, and I'm the one who has to write reviews on them as well as articles. He's a little taller than I am and has dark haired buzz cut with blue eyes. He was buff and I mean really buff, you could mistake him for a professional wrestler sometimes.

"I know, I know. But I'll defiantly be there tomorrow." I said as I waited for my laptop to load.

"What were you doing last night anyways? Were you with a girl?" he asked as he eyed me suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, no way! Give me the details!" He exclaimed with a cocky grin on his face.

"I wasn't out with a girl." I huffed.

He sighed, "Dude you really need to get out more. What do you normally do after work?"

"Pretty much the same thing I do at work. I write my reviews all night and sometimes find time to hang out with Jasper in between my work, and then I go to bed when I'm done." I said simply, not finding this topic very interesting at the moment.

"There's you're problem. Take some time to stop somewhere public instead of hanging with jasper in your apartment all the time." Emmett said as he took a sip of his coffee.

I watched as my computer finally loaded and opened up the last article review I wrote about a new movie that was released last week and clicked print.

I leaned back in my chair and looked up at Emmett and said, "I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this. I don't see you with a girlfriend."

"At least I've dated girls." He argued back.

I got up from my chair and grabbed my printed review off of the printer then walked to the meeting room, with Emmett following close beside me.

"You know what you need, advice from an expert," Emmett said with an obnoxious grin.

Oh god, I thought to myself rolling my eyes again.

"Watch and learn," Emmett said as he stride away into the meeting room.

I followed him in and grabbed myself a cup of water. I leaned back against the wall, and watched as Emmett prepared to make a move on one of the secretaries.

"Hey, ladies," Emmett said in his 'attractive' voice.

Both girls turned around and smiled, "Hey, Emmett." They giggled. Emmett was always the so called 'ladies man' in the office.

Emmett leaned back against the water fountain and smiled at the girls, but before he was able to say anything he accidentally leaned against the knob on the water fountain and water sprayed all over the back of his head.

I almost died right then and there. The girls giggled and walked away together while Emmett tried to turn off the water fountain as I walked passed him.

"Smooth Emmett, smooth," I said as I patted him on the back and walked off back to my desk.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed.

I laughed.

"Here, I thought you could use a write up of the interview I did last week. You know make it a little easier for you." Emmett said as he pulled out a folder from his mailbox and caught up with me.

"Thanks man."

"No problem, dude."

**3:15pm - Bella's POV**

I finally walked in the door of my apartment after a long day of booking dress fittings at the store. But I'm starting a new design now that needs to be finished by next week.

"Mommy!" Lilly squealed as she ran up to me with arms wide open.

"Hey, Sweetie," I said as I bent down to her level and embraced her into a big hug.

Lilly is my 3 year old daughter, she has blonde, shoulder length curly hair, brown eyes, she got that from me, and reaches just above my knee. I had her when I was 18 years old with my ex-boyfriend, Kevin. I say ex because about a month after Lilly was born Kevin started abusing me. He was put into jail then me and Lilly moved her in New York City from New Hampshire. Lilly is the most important thing to me now; if I didn't have her I would have totally regretted it.

My name is Bella Swan, I'm 21 years old now and I have brown wavy hair with brown eyes. I design wedding gowns and own my own shop called _**Bella's Bridal Boutique **_where I also sell them and book appointments with customers for fittings.

I kissed the top of Lilly's head as we held our embrace then pulled away and smiled at her when I saw my beautiful little girl smiling back at me with wide eyes.

"Did you behave for Aunt Rose while I was gone?" I asked her.

"Yup" She said in her cute little voice as she made a pop sound at the end.

Rose was my best friend but she we were so close that she's more like an aunt to Lilly ever since she was born. Rose and I have been best friends since Middle School and she's 1 year older than I am. She also helps me out with the store whenever I'm not working and staying home watching Lilly instead.

Rose came from the living room as I hung up my coat and purse on the coat rack near the door. I looked at her as if to make sure Lilly behaved.

"She was no trouble at all," Rose assured me as she smiled down at Lilly.

I kicked off my shoes and picked up Lilly as I placed her on the side of my hip and walked to the living room then sat down on the couch with her on my lap.

"What did you girls do while I was gone?" I asked her.

"We watched Pooh and colored, See!" she exclaimed as she showed me her pink and blue fingers.

"Oh my goodness look at you, you're a walking crayon!" I said to her as I held my hands up to my cheeks acting surprised.

She giggled.

"Go clean up while I talk to Aunt Rose, okay?" I chuckled as I set her down on the floor and gave her butt a little pat, telling her to go.

"Okay," She said as she scurried off.

I looked over at Rose who was sitting across the couch and smiled, "Thanks for watching her. I'm sorry you had to give up your Friday for her, but I really had to go back to work today." I said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I love watching Lilly, she so much like you." Rose said as she moved to sit down next me.

"We'll I'll be staying with her the next three days since I need to take some time to design a few dresses." I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Ooo, whatcha' got now?" Rose squealed. She always loved to see my new designs for new customers.

"We'll a have a ball gown to design with a single shoulder, and a strapless mermaid gown." I said.

"Oh, I want to see the mermaid one when you're done!" she said.

I laughed, "When are you going to get married? You're the one who I want to design a wedding dress for the most." I said as I got up and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

Rose followed me and jumped on the counter, as usual, "I don't know, I don't have a boyfriend." She retorted crossing her arms.

I pulled out a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a sip of it. "You should get one." I said simply with a shrug.

"We'll excuse me, but look who's talking miss single pants." She said annoyed. I knew she was just pretending, but still it was always funny when she would act like this.

I never cared for dating anymore ever since what had happened with Kevin three years ago. Not only did I leave him because he abused me, but mainly because it was for Lilly's safety. I don't know how I could survive if anything ever happened to her. I would be torn.

"I'm not looking to date anyone," I said finally answering Rose.

"You should. Anyways, I have an appointment in a few hours so I got to get going." Rose said jumping down from the counter.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow right?" I asked as we walked to the front door.

"Yep," She said pausing at the door.

"Mommy?" Lilly suddenly called from somewhere.

"Over here!" I called back to her. She came running up to me and stopped right by my leg.

"Are you going Bye-bye?" Lilly asked looking up at Rose

Rose bent down to her level after she pulled her coat on and nodded with a half smile, "I'll see you soon though, okay?"

Lilly nodded with a small little smile as Rose kissed her cheek. "Bye," Lilly said.

Rose left after we said our goodbye's, then it was just the two of us. Lilly and I were now sitting on the couch as she told me every little thing that happened since I left for work this morning.

"Would you like to do anything before we have dinner?" I asked her as I brushed her hair back into her curls instead of her ponytail.

"Can we go to the Park?" she asked in her cute little voice as she tilted her head back all the way to look at me with a smile.

The only park I take her to is Central Park since it's only a ten minute walk from our apartment.

"Sure," I said as I kissed her nose and she giggled.


	2. Chapter 2  Central Park

**Chapter 2**

Central Park

**September 12, 2010** – **4:00pm - ****Edward's POV**

"Thank You," I said with a smile to the Starbuck's lady who gave me my mocha latte.

"You're Welcome," She replied with a smile, "Next."

I walked out of the Starbucks and down towards Central Park to take a break from all my work. I had my first break of the year coming up next week, but I can't wait that long. I need to relax and have some time for myself.

It was a cold day out in New York City, the leaves were already changing and there was a small cool breeze blowing from the west. It was a cloudless day too, a perfect day in the fall.

When I got to Central Park I sat down on a bench under a maple tree, close by the Alice in Wonderland statue. There were tons of little kids playing on the Alice in Wonderland Statue with their parents. Birds were chirping and you could still hear the horns of Taxi's from the street.

It was very peaceful and calming here, well, except for some kids screaming around the park, but other than that it was a lot better than the office.

Someone suddenly lightly tugged on my pants l; I looked down and smiled at what I saw.

It was a little girl with long blonde curly hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a light pink fleece coat, a white knitted hat with matching gloves. She was looking up at me with the cutest little smile in the world, showing her little pearly teeth. She looked to be around three or four years old.

"Hi there," I said with a small smile.

"Hi," She said softly in the cutest voice I've ever heard. She was adorable.

She climbed up on the bench next to me and suddenly had a little frown on her face; I noticed her cheeks were a rosy pink. She stretched up on her tip toes to whisper something in my ear.

"I can't find my mommy," she whispered softly in my ear.

Aw, poor kid.

I looked down at her and noticed her bottom lip was suddenly trembling slightly.

"Aw, don't cry. Come on, I'm sure we can find your mom." I said as I threw my coffee in the garbage next to me and lifted the little girl up in my arms. She didn't hesitate; she actually lifted her arms up for me to do so.

I started walking towards the Alice and Wonderland statue since that's where most kinds play with their parents.

"What's your mommy look like?" I asked cocking my head to the side to look at the little girl who was sniffling in my arms.

"S-She has a w-white coat, a-and brown hair," She said in a soft shaky voice.

"Okay, well make sure you look out for her too okay?" I said as I wiped a small tear from her cheek with the back of my hand.

She nodded.

We were walking around the small little area of the Park for about five minutes with still no sign of the girl's mother. I felt so bad for the little girl in my arms that started shivering a little from the wind that started to pick up. I rubbed her little arm to try and warm her up even the slightest bit as I held her tighter.

After about another five minutes, I realized that I didn't even know the kids name. That would probably help.

"Hey, what's your name?" I whispered to the little girl who was snuggled against my shoulder.

She seemed to be getting a little tired. "Lilly," she whispered back.

Lilly.

The name fit her well, she sure looked like a-

"Lilly!"

I was suddenly broken off from my train of thought by the sound of a lady screaming hysterically Lilly's name. I turned around to look in the direction I heard it from. Lilly's head shot up from the sound and scanned the park until…

"Mommy!" Lilly exclaimed with a smile on her face as she squirmed in my arms a little.

I immediately set her down and watched as she ran the short distance between me and **her**…

She was beautiful, and she was Lilly's mother. She was a tall figure of pure beauty. She had long, soft, brown, wavy hair with brown eyes. She was wearing black dress pants, a navy blue sweater with a white peacoat and some killer heels, along with a bright red scarf and matching gloves. The one thing that surprised me the most was that she looked fairly young, but you could easily tell that Lilly was her daughter; minus Lilly's blonde hair instead of brown.

As I shoved my hands in pockets with a smile on my face, I watched as Lilly's mother bent down and embraced her daughter in a hug. She cradled Lilly's head with a single hand as the other was wrapped around her tiny waist. She kissed the top of her head before pulling away to look at her.

"Are you okay," Lilly's mother asked her in the most beautiful voice I've heard, almost like chimes.

Lilly nodded.

"Don't you ever. Do that. To me again," Lilly's mother scolded at her. "God you scared me."

They shared another hug together before Lilly's mom pulled away again and looked up and met her brown eyes to my green ones with a smile. She lifted Lilly up in her arms then walked over to where I was standing.

If I thought this woman was beautiful from where she was standing before, then that makes her amazing as she stands right in front of me.

"Thank you so much for bringing my daughter back to me," This amazing woman before me said.

"My pleasure, Ma'am," I said to her in my softest tone.

"I'm Bella," She said with a smile.

"Edward." I said smiling back at her.

She extended her hand to me to shake it, but when our hands touched this bizarre warm shock ran through my hand. It was unlike anything I've ever experienced before that it made my heart start to beat painfully in my chest. And at that same time I heard a small gasp that escaped from Bella's lips.

Bella quickly released her hand from me after that as if she felt what I did also.

She ran a hand through her hair as a light shade of red spread across her checks as she looked away from my gaze for a brief second.

She returned her brown eyes back on mine, "I have to ask, how you found her?" She said softly.

"I think the question is how did she find me?" I laughed.

Bella narrowed her eyes slightly in confusion as she briefly looked between the now sleeping girl in her arms, and me.

"Well, you see…" I began as I shoved my hands deeper into the pocket of my coat.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

I was suddenly interrupted by my cell phone ringing in my back pocket.

"Excuse me for a second," I said to Bella as I pulled my cell phone out.

She nodded.

I looked at the caller ID and mentally cursed at the man who was calling me right now.

"Hello?" I asked as I placed the phone up to my ear.

"Hey, man what's poppin'?" Emmett said from the other line.

"I'm a little busy," I said crossing my arms.

There was a short pause before Emmett spoke again, "Please do not tell me you're already doing work." He sighed.

"No actually," I said with a smile.

I looked over at Bella who was holding Lilly against her shoulder as she lightly stroked her hair back over and over again. Lilly stirred up a little in her arms but didn't wake up.

Just the sight of seeing this perfect woman being such a loving mother to her daughter, who by the way was just about the cutest kid ever, brought a smile to my face.

"Really, then what are you doing?" Emmett said pulling my gaze away from Bella and Lilly.

"I'm at Central Park, why do you need something?" I asked him.

"No, but I was just wondering if you wanted to come by the bar. I'm already here." Emmett said as I heard other voices in the background.

"Well actually…" I was about to say no, but then a thought occurred to me.

What if I asked Bella to join me, would she come? I could just spend the time talking to her; I had no second thoughts on that option. Something in the back of my mind was just itching at me as if telling me that this was fate, meeting Bella in Central Park like this.

My heart started beating uncontrollably in my chest painfully again, but this time I barely noticed the pain…this was a good feeling.

**Bella's POV**

I stood where I was waiting patiently for this breath taking amazing man, who by the way found my lost daughter in the middle of Central Park, named Edward.

If I ever saw god in my life, I wouldn't think twice that it was the one who was standing right in front of me with his perfect bronze hair, his flawless face, the way his black coat showed off his amazing body, and those eyes…those bright green eyes made me what to stare through them forever.

But the one thing that stood out the most was when I went to shake his hand and was brought upon a warm, heart racing, blood pulsing, shock. That even when it feels painful to be shocked this one was different, it almost felt good to accept it.

I stood here with Lilly in my arms as she grew more and more tired that she was now sleeping with her head against my shoulder and her little blonde curls brushing against my neck, stroking her hair lightly over and over again as I stole a few glances at the beautiful man in front of me who was answering a call on his cell phone.

Lilly stirred in my arms a little, but I just shushed her in a soft whisper and she settled back against my shoulder easily.

I kept my eyes on Lilly's and felt how it put a smile in my heart just looking at her peaceful face with her lips parted slightly.

I looked back up and was take back when I saw Edward smiling at me, with no sight of his cell phone anymore.

I smiled up at him.

"Sorry about that," he said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," I said smiling.

He chuckled, and flashed his perfect smile once again.

"I was wondering, my friend invited me to meet him at a bar…and was wondering if you would like to join us?" he asked as he ran a hand through the back of his bronze hair.

I bit my lip as I thought about it…

As much as I wanted to go with this hot dude that I barely know, I really couldn't. I can't just bring Lilly with me to a bar. That's just bad parenting right there, and besides she's already asleep and I'd be much happier seeing her all bundled up and out of the cold, sleeping peacefully in her bed. So that's a no.

I looked back up at Edward, "I'm really sorry, but I really should bring her home and put her in bed." I said as I looked down at Lilly.

Edward followed my gaze and I watched as his smiled faltered into a small frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry, don't worry about it then." He said looking truly sorry for holding me up in the cold here, but I could tell he was also upset for the turn down.

"No, it's okay. Here," I said as I pulled out a pen from my purse and took Edward's hand as I wrote down my cell phone number on the palm of his hand.

"I'll be free from work for the next couple of days, so if you're every free just call and we can always go somewhere," I said as I put my pen away back in my purse, and looked back to see Edward staring at his palm.

He looked back up and smiled at me then said, "Sure thing."

I tucked a lose strand of hair behind my ear and started to turn back but quickly said, "Well, It was nice meeting you Edward."

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well, Bella, and your daughter." He said as he nodded his head at Lilly.

Soon after we said our goodbyes, even though I truly hope it was just for now, I walked back to our apartment through the traffic of New York City and watched as the sun started setting and the sky was a pretty pinkish orange color.

**6:17pm**

When I walked into our apartment, I flicked on the light then I set down my purse and kicked off my shoes. I slipped Lilly's boots off as well and her hat, mittens, and coat.

Lilly started stirring up in my arms again and suddenly fluttered her eyes half open, "Mommy?" she said in almost a whisper.

"Shhh…come on, let's get you in your pajamas then you can go back to sleep." I said softly.

Lilly rested her head back on my shoulder as I carried her to her bedroom.

After I got her all bundled up and in her pajamas I set her down on her bed and tucked the covers over her.

"Pooh," Lilly whined softly.

She always slept with her stuffed Winnie the Pooh that my mother bought her on her first birthday. Lilly never slept one night without it since she got it.

I bent down and picked up her Pooh that was on the floor next to her bed and handed it to her. She took it from me and held it close to her as kissed her forehead.

"Night, baby, I love you." I whispered as I turned off her bedside lamp.

"I love you too, mommy." She said whispered back as her eyelids fluttered back over her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3  A Dream

**Chapter 3**

A Dream

**September 13, 2010 – ****Edward's POV**

I was walking along the side of a pond in the middle of…well I had no idea exactly, but it was beautiful. I was in a huge field of nothing but grass that was covered with flowers, and there was a clear blue pond in the middle of all of it. It was perfectly quiet with no one in sight.

I stopped along the edge of the pond and looked down at my reflection in the water that was staring back at me. I skimmed the tips of my fingers over the water ever so lightly and watched as it made small little ripples in the water, making my reflection harder to see.

Once the water was back to normal, I suddenly wasn't looking at my reflection anymore. Although my reflection was still there and perfectly clear, that wasn't the reflection I was paying attention to at the moment. I was looking at the reflection of a face so beautiful and so familiar with a pair of beautiful warm brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, which was now up in a perfectly braided bun.

I turned around with eyes as wide as they could possibly get, and watched as _**she**_ stared back at me with the same expression…

Bella.

She was wearing nothing but a knee length, white, cotton dress and nothing else.

Suddenly feeling all tingly inside along with the feeling of my heart hammering in my chest so hard it felt like it would burst, I did what my heart told me do…I stepped forward to where I was just about three inches away from her.

She didn't move away, she held that same shocked, curious expression on her face until she raised her hand where her palm was now facing me.

I looked at her confused, but did the same slowly.

I gaped as I watched what happened when our hands were only inches apart. A white glowing ball of light filled the space between our hands.

I moved my hand closer as Bella did the same, and suddenly as our hands touched the huge white, glowing ball of light that was once bigger than before suddenly extended out as it surrounded us completely.

I gasped…

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I suddenly shot up from the sound of my alarm clock going off, and the most mesmerizing dream I've ever had. My heart was still beating erratically in my chest and my breath was a little off.

The dream had felt so real, the colors, the feel of the sun shinning down on me, everything…even her.

Bella.

That ball of a glowing white light…what was that? It felt so…strong; the energy of it felt so powerful. At least that's what I thought; sadly it was only a dream. But that wasn't the only thing I thought of. I had to see her again, I need to. I had this strange feeling inside me whenever I would think of her and surprisingly when I was with her before it seemed like, like just her presence around me made everything perfect, and so calm. When I got home last night I felt so…empty, like she took all of me with her.

I had to see her again. See those beautiful brown eyes staring back into mine; see that smile that makes everyone smile with her, and hear the gentle beautiful sound of wind chimes that was her voice. I need to be next to her.

I looked over at my alarm clock and looked at the time.

8:50am.

Perfect, I still had plenty of time to get ready, and get to work for that meeting.

In one quick swift motion, I was up and out of bed and went straight to my closet to get dressed for the new day that waited for me.

...

**3:30pm**

After my long and once again stressful meeting where I got assigned a new review to write, I met up with Emmett, and Jasper at Jasper's Café for some coffee.

Thankfully this was now the start of my first vacation of the year. Everyone in the office gets and extra 2 week vacation and I decided to take mine early this year since I've been nothing but stressed for the last couple of months.

I took a sip of my coffee and watched as Jasper came over with his coffee and sat down at our small table outside next to Emmett and me.

"Hey, Emmett, how you've been lately, I haven't seen you in awhile? How's the office?" Jasper said as he sat down and took a sip of his coffee, eye's all on Emmett.

"Fine, I had an interview with the director of that new movie that came out last week, you know that one where that kid is possessed by the devil?" Emmett said as he zipped up his jacket.

Jasper winced, "That movie was so creepy. I went to go see it with Alice the first day it came out and she practically was screaming from all the scary parts. When I took her home that night she called at like three in the morning telling me she couldn't sleep, and she wanted me to come over and double check her room for the devil."

I laughed, "That sounds like Alice."

"Did you?" Emmett asked.

"Did I what?" Jasper asked back.

"Check her room for the devil," Emmett said with a mocking smile.

"I had to; she wouldn't hang up the phone unless I did!" Jasper exclaimed throwing his hands up.

Emmett exploded into laughter of pure amusement.

Jasper rolled his eyes then looked over at me, "How you've been Edward?"

"Great," I said with a small smile as I took another sip of my coffee.

Emmett stopped laughing and looked at me questionably as he arched one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

I nodded.

"What got your spirits back up?" He asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well I met this girl yesterday…" I said trailing off into my mind, but wasn't stuck in my mind for long because of Emmett's reaction.

He spit out his coffee as he looked at me with wide eyes, "You met a girl?" he exclaimed as he set down his coffee.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Oh come on, this is so unfair. How do you get a girl already when you haven't even had one ounce of experience of dating someone and I have had plenty?" He wined.

"Well maybe if you stopped trying so hard you would," I retorted.

"I don't try to hard." He argued.

"Trust me Emmett; I saw that disaster in the meeting room yesterday. You try to hard," I said.

"What happened in the meeting room?" Jasper asked jumping into the conversation.

Emmett ignored him, "Those girls just don't know what they're missing," He said with that cocky grin of his.

"Oh, I think they know." I chuckled.

Emmett glared at me.

"What happened in the meeting room?" Jasper asked again.

I shook my head, "Nothing, just Emmett acting like a spaz." I laughed.

Emmett glared at me, but then said, "Anyways back to the main subject. So Edward, where did you meet this girl?" he asked.

I took another quick sip of my coffee then said, "Central Park."

"Oooo…" They both said together.

I rolled my eyes.

"She single?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not that sure, she wasn't with anyone when she was there, but she did have a kid." I said with a shrug.

They both exchanged a glance and then winced and then Emmett said, "Ouch. Sorry dude, but that doesn't really sound like such a good sign. Maybe you shouldn't get your hopes up if that's what you were thinking."

Even if I wasn't getting my hopes up, I still would have thought that she wasn't with anyone, and besides I really don't think she would have given me her phone number if that wasn't the case. But then there was Lilly, and that obviously showed that there at least was someone before me.

"I don't know, but I just…I don't know I just have this feeling about something. I really don't know what it is but all I know is that I have to see her again." I said as I cupped the side of my neck and propped my elbow on the table and smiled.

"Then go see her." They both said.

...

**4:37pm – Bella's POV**

"Gotcha!" I said as I grabbed Lilly around the waist and lifted her up off her feet spinning her around as she giggled with me.

We were playing Hide and Seek for the fourth time today since she woke me up by bouncing up and down on my bed and then telling her that today was just me and her, that I didn't need to go to work for the next three days so I could work on my designs and spend some time with her at home.

I set Lilly back down and watched as she ran off back to the living room and said, "My turn!" in her cute little voice that I loved.

She was so lucky that she was the small one, because she had more places where she could hide.

I listened as she started counting out loud to twenty and then ran off to go hide again. I went in Lilly's bedroom to one of best hiding spots and hid under the big blue empty bucket that was suppose to be for her toys, but since she had too many we had to put them in a bigger bucket.

I hid under there for about two minutes until I heard Lilly walk in the room, opening the closet, looking under her bed, and a bunch of other places.

I suddenly sneezed then chuckled lightly as Lilly suddenly lifted the bucket off me, "Found you, mommy!" she giggled.

"You heard me sneeze, silly." I said as I got up off the floor.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

I quickly walked over to my bedroom where I heard my cell phone ringing. I stopped as I picked it up from my nightstand and noticed that the number was not at all familiar to me.

Hesitantly I hit the talk button then held it up to my ear, "Hello?" I said.

"Bella?" I heard a soft velvet voice say through the phone.

I knew that voice perfectly, even if I've only heard it once in my life, "Edward?"

"Hi, Bella," Edward said with a smile in his voice, and just like that my heart suddenly skipped a beat.

"Hi, Edward."

"I hope I'm your not busy, cause I was wondering if you wanted to meet up today. Maybe I could take you to that bar I mentioned yesterday." He said.

"Sure, but…um…not the bar," I said hesitantly as I remembered about Lilly, if I left then I had to bring her with me.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'd have to bring Lilly with me." I said.

"Oh, okay then, sure. Where would you like to go then?" he asked.

I thought for awhile about some place that all three of us could enjoy, and was still appropriate enough to take Lilly to. I suddenly thought of the perfect place to go.

"How about the big Toys R Us in Time Square?"

Edward chuckled, "Okay then, how about I meet you girls there in an hour?" he said questionably.

"That's fine, we'll see you there." I said.

"Bye."

"Bye." I said.

I walked into the living room where Lilly as on the sofa with her eyes glued on the television. I walked over to the TV and turned off and watched as Lilly pouted.

"Mommy," she whined.

"Ah," I started as I held up a finger to her, "Your going to lose brain cells if your glued to the TV like that all the time." I said.

"Come on were going some much more fun than TV," I said.

"Where?" She asked in her cute little voice.

"Toys R Us." I said as I watched her jump off the couch and run to her bedroom to grab her coat.


	4. Chapter 4  Toys R Us & An Angel

**Chapter 4**

Toys R Us & An Angel

**Bella's POV – 6:04pm**

I was standing outside the big Toys R Us store in Time Square with Lilly comfortably perched up on the side of my hip as we waited for Edward to show. It was just few minutes past six in the afternoon and the streets of Times Square were crowded and busy as always.

I suddenly spotted Edward walking our way. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a black sweater and a thin jacket over it. And dare I say looking more amazing than any other man that has walked this earth.

"Edward!" Lilly squealed stretching her arms out toward him when Edward reached us about a few inches away.

"Hi, Lilly," Edward said as I passed her over to him. Edward looked up at me cocking an eyebrow in confusion, but smiling.

I laughed, "She got really excited when I told her you were joining us." I said as Edward readjusted Lilly's weight on the other side of his hip.

Edward smiled back at me and Lilly as we walked inside the Toys R Us where little kids were running and screaming everywhere, and playing with all sorts of toys while their parents chased them around the store.

We took Lilly up to the big Barbie House and to the dress up section on the second floor. Edward and I would take turns holding her hand through out the store; she seemed to want to hold Edward's hand more, I was perfectly fine with it, but it made me realize how much Lilly liked him and that made me smile.

Lilly would talk to him about what toys he used to play with, and what kid shows he used to watch when he was a kid, and I had to stifle a giggle when he said The Wiggles.

Edward seemed to be very good with kids just by watching how he and Lilly got along so quickly. The way he looked at her was almost as if she were his own daughter, he looked at her with that twinkle of love and care in his eyes. Sometimes I thought I saw the same thing we he would look at me.

Edward and I kept up a very small conversation mainly just with Lilly as we took her on the Ferris wheel two times in a row.

Lilly insisted on it.

**7:06pm – McDonalds **

"Mommy, can I go play?" Lilly asked me when she finished her chicken nuggets.

"Sure, behave." I said as she jumped down from her chair and ran over with the other kids on the McDonald's play set.

The three of us decided to hit McDonald's, which was right down the street, before taking off. Edward and I were sitting at one of the tables that were next to the Playground so I could keep an eye on Lilly.

We were keeping up a normal conversation talking mainly about the city; that is until Edward suddenly changed the subject.

"Do you work here in the city?" Edward asked all eye and attention on me.

I nodded as I took a quick sip at my coffee, "Mhm, does _Bella's Bridal Boutique _ring a bell to you at all?"

"I'm familiar with it, yes."

"I own it and I work there as well. I guess you could call it part time since I take days off frequently to be with Lilly so my friend doesn't have to watch her all the time," I said.

"You own it?" Edward asked astonished.

I laughed, "Why so shocked, it does have my name in the store's name doesn't it?" I giggled cocking an eyebrow.

Edward laughed with me, "Oh, yeah I guess it does."

I smiled as I took another sip at my coffee as did Edward as well.

"Do you work here?" I said asking the same exact question.

"Unfortunately," He said as he took another big swig out of his coffee. By the way he said it, it almost seemed like he wasn't happy with where he stood job wise and that made me curious to ask further on the subject.

"You don't like your job do you. What do you work as?" I said.

Edward sighed, "I'm an article/interview reviewer. I wish I could just quit, but with the economy these days not having a job to support you financially is probably the worst thing that could happen to you." He said looking down at his coffee.

"That's not all true you know," I said as Edward looked up at me, "Sure not having a job isn't great, but it doesn't mean that you can't quit the job you already have. If it's making you that unhappy then you should do what makes you happy. I'd hate to see you unhappy Edward, nobody should be unhappy," I said and truly meant every word of it.

Nobody should be unhappy especially Edward, he deserved a great life, one where he chooses the path of which his life will lead him to one day.

I suddenly thought _how old was Edward anyway?_ Keeping eye contact with Edward I asked him exactly that.

"How old are you?" I said.

"Twenty two, you?" He asked mimicking me.

"Twenty one," I said.

_Hmmm…_

Edward looked over behind my shoulder for a brief second then back at me and said, "How old is Lilly?"

That was unexpected.

"Three…why?" I asked skeptically as I took another sip of my coffee.

Edward pursed his lips and then looked back over my shoulder again before looking at me and hesitantly said in a low voice, "Where's her father?"

Okay, I definitely wasn't expecting that. Should I tell him what happened between me and Kevin three years ago? If I do how do I tell him?

_Oh, why yes Edward, you see three years ago my ex-boyfriend who is also Lilly's father abused me so I decided to move here to the big city, _I thought sarcastically. Yeah, right like I would just come right out and spill my entire personal life here in the middle of a McDonald's. But no, I couldn't not because of the time and place, but I just couldn't relive that horrible time three years ago.

It was crystal clear that I couldn't and wouldn't be able to tell Edward.

I sighed and looked away from Edward as I spoke, "I'm sorry, but...but I can't…" I said in a small voice trailing off at the end.

I suddenly felt my eyes start to sting as they began to shed warm, salty tears from my eyes. I was about to wipe my eyes free of tears, but a soft hand lifted my chin up where my eyes met Edward's scorching yet beautiful green eyes. A single tear ran down my cheek and over my lips.

Edward's lips turned down as his eyes gleamed saddened by the sight of a fresh tear on my face. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly as he reached his hand across the small table and softly brushed away the tears on my face with his thumb.

Suddenly intoxicated feeling his sweet, warm breath on my face and my heart beating erratically in my chest from his perfection, I managed to whisper back, "I know…but it's not your fault, you didn't know."

**Bella's Apartment – 8:29pm**

After a few minutes of gazing at each other and talking about our likes and dislikes on many random things like music, movies, foods, activities, games, animals etc. we were getting ready to leave and head back to my apartment so I could put Lilly to bed and spend some time with Edward.

Edward carried sleepy Lilly home since I was too exhausted to carry her; I was basically dead on my feet as it was. When we got to my apartment I unlocked the door and set down my purse and keys on the bookshelf as Edward followed me in from behind.

"I'm sorry I'm asking you this, but do you think you can get her in her pajamas and into bed while I clean myself up?" I asked Edward softly as I shrugged my coat off and hung it up in the hall closet.

Edward nodded and smiled lightly, "Don't be sorry; you're tired, and I don't mind helping you with Lilly…I'd take the chance any day to do so." He said softly as he looked down at Lilly, who was in his arms all curled up against his chest, and tucked a small lock of her hair behind her left ear.

That simple gesture sent my heart fluttering with happiness just from the sight of how much Edward cared for Lilly as much as I did, even though he's know the both of us for two days now.

"Thank you," I said whole heartedly before I watched as Edward carried Lilly into her bedroom. I slowly made my way to the bathroom where I washed up and got ready for bed myself soon.

**Edward's POV**

I walked into Lilly's bedroom where I saw a pair of her pajamas already set out on the foot of her small bed.

"Lilly?" I whispered as I gently pulled her back a little away from my chest where she was snuggled up close to sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to wake her, but it would be difficult to try and change her with her sleeping still.

Lilly fluttered her eyes open a little and looked up at me with sleepy eyes, "Hmm," she mumbled softly.

I smiled and stroked her cheek lightly with the back of my hand and whispered softly, "Come on I need to get you into your pajamas. You can go back to sleep when I'm done."

"'Kay," she whispered back fluttering her eyes open all the way as I set her down on her bed and helped her take off her clothes and change her into her pajamas that Bella must have set out for her already.

When Lilly was all changed I tucked her in bed under the covers and turned her light out. I stood by her door as I watched her fall asleep again with her small blonde curls hiding her face and her small, pink heart shaped lips parted as quiet even breaths were let out between them.

This precious little girl was so beautiful…but not as beautiful and amazing as her mother was. And even though I didn't know who was or where was Lilly's father, I knew Bella wasn't with him anymore. But I didn't care about that…there just seems to be more than that, something happened between Bella and Lilly's real father. From the way Bella reacted when I brought the topic up earlier I could tell there was much more than probably just an ended relationship.

And I would find out exactly what it was someday, but right now all I can think is the one thing I've thought since I met Bella, the only thing I dream about, and the only thing that I know is real…I was in Love with Bella Swan.

Later that night, Bella and I shared a cup of coffee together; we talked more about each other as we sat on her couch sharing laughs, smiles, gazes, and the blanket between us that kept us warm from the outside cold.

Who wouldn't fall in love with her smile or her laugh or her beautiful voice that rang like bells for that matter? And even in the dimmed light of her living room she shined brighter than the stars above us, making the gleam in her eyes sparkle like brown diamonds…She was an Angel.

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I were sitting on my couch as we talked more about ourselves; the both of us sharing a cup of coffee as we shared laughs, smiles, gazes, and of course the blanket between us that was keeping us warm.

The entire time I felt more like myself and feeling lighter than I've ever been as I stared into Edwards beautiful glistening green eyes. My heart never stopped fluttering out of control as the time got later and later when I was with Edward.

Even though I couldn't tell him anything about what happened between me and Kevin, I still found it easier to be with and to talk to him about everything else. And seeing the way he looked at Lilly a few hours ago when he put her to bed for me, he looked at her as if…as if Lilly was…his own daughter.

Knowing that should probably scare me since Lilly's safety was the mot important thing to me. I seemed to feel more in awe from it…

"You know even though I know more about you now, you still seem like a mystery to me." Edward suddenly said softly as he stared into my eyes with a smile on his perfect face pulling me from my sudden train of thought.

I couldn't even speak; I was completely compelled by his soft velvet voice that sent butterflies through my stomach as I just stared at him smiling like some idiotic teenage girl.

Edward stared at me in confusion when I didn't say anything in response, but then suddenly, hesitantly, he reached across the small distance between us and cradled the side of my face delicately like a rose.

At that moment a sudden and oddly familiar feeling, but now it was much stronger than the last time I felt it, burned through my veins and light up my entire body with a sudden heat that exploded within me, and it was perfectly clear what this feeling was, and I was amazed that I was feeling this way now…I was in Love with Edward Cullen.

But who wouldn't fall in love with him…his smile or his laugh or his beautiful voice that was so velvet sweet for that matter? And even in the dimmed light of my living room he shined brighter than the stars above us, making the gleam in his eyes sparkle like the brightest emeralds…he was an Angel.

About a half hour later after sharing our small moment, we talked more about ourselves as we finished our coffee. And I must have fallen asleep not so long after that because the last thing I remembered was leaning my head against Edward's shoulder while we were watching an episode of Scrubs on the television.

And I was perfectly okay with that.

_**Hey everyone I am truly sorry for not posting this chapter sooner, but I was having a minor case of writers block for awhile, but I seem to be getting back into things. **_

_**I hope you all understand, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter (I certainly did)**_

_**Let me know what you think in the reviews! :)**_

_**-Kayla :)**_


	5. Chapter 5 Everything

**Chapter 5**

Everything

**September 14, 2010 – 1:24pm – Bella's POV**

"Hello?" I said as I picked up my cell phone which suddenly started ringing.

"Hey, Bella, it's Rose." Rose said in a friendly but rushed tone.

I was sitting at home working on one of my designs for a customer while Lilly was at her ballet class. It was just around noon time and I was hitting up my favorite tunes on my stereo.

"Hey, Rose. What's up?" I asked her as I held the phone tight against my ear with my right shoulder.

"Okay, well Lauren O' Conner's down here at the store and she's saying that she needs the dress by the end of next week instead. So I was hoping if you had the design finished yet you could bring it down here to give to Maria so she can get a start on it now?" Rose said.

"That's no problem at all; I just finished it about ten minutes ago. Let me just make a copy of it and I'll be down there shortly." I said as I got up from my desk and to my bedroom.

"Great, I'll let Maria know you're coming down."

"Alright, bye," I said then clicked the end button and hung up…

**Edward's POV**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Coming," I yelled out as I got up from my couch and went to go answer the front door of my apartment.

I opened the door and it was no other than my bouncy little sister, Alice.

"Good morning, big brother!" She sang all cheery like any other happy day of hers.

I smiled at her, "Not that I'm not happy to see my little sis, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What I'm not allowed to miss my brother? Besides…I have breakfast from Friendly's," she grinned as she held up the Friendly's take out bag in my face.

"Of course you can," I laughed as I held the door open for her and watched as she easily skipped her way under my outstretched arm and inside.

She skipped across the living room and into the kitchen where she set down the Friendly's bag and scavenged around the kitchen for plates and silverware. I followed her, and helped clear the table as she set it for the two of us.

"So how's my only brother been? Or should I not even bother asking cause all I'm going to get is a grumpy sigh along with a 'the usual'," Alice said as she started dividing our breakfast evenly on each plate.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I said acidly, maybe a little too much.

Alice sat down at the table as we both started sharing our Friendly pancakes and bacon together.

Alice dribbled maple syrup all over her pancakes before delicately cutting it into small bit sized pieces and then popping them in her mouth. "Well whenever I come by you're rarely doing anything besides work or watching TV with Emmett or Jasper," She said looking up at me as she chewed.

"Well I've more than rarely been doing something lately," I said simply as I took a bit out of my own delicious, moist pancakes.

Alice laughed in her chirpy little laugh, "I know," she giggled taking a sip of out of the glass of water she poured.

Wait, what? What was she talking about, "Alright I'm confused, what are you talking about Alice?" I said looking up at her again.

"Jasper told me, you know about that girl you met?" She said as if it was a question.

Damn Jasper, I'll have to talk some sense into him about keeping my personal life out of Alice's mental reach, cause when Alice hears something about the gossip of a boy and a girl she will never, and I mean never, let the subject go when it is ever brought up in a conversation.

I narrowed my eyes at her as I took a sip of orange juice and said, "And what did Jasper have to say about it?"

She shrugged, "Nothing really just that you met a girl in Central park and that you wanted to see her again," Her lips turning up into a giddy half smile at the end.

I rolled my eyes.

"So you like her?" She asked finishing off the rest of her pancakes and chugging down the last of her drink.

I shrugged, "I don't know, maybe."

Although that was a complete lie, because I knew to myself that absolutely adored her…her chocolate brown eyes, her dark brown hair that cascaded down to her waist like Rapunzel, her soft biased skin with that hint of a rose pink blush across her cheeks, and her lips…her lips that was a perfect shade of a floral pink, shaped like the similar heart that she wore bare on her sleeve. The lips that invited you in by the sweet smell of her soft even breathes of intoxication making you want nothing more than to delicately brush your lips against hers, holding them in place as if they were as delicate as a rose petal…

"Edward!" Alice suddenly said breaking me from my sudden fantasy.

"What?" I asked snapping out of it.

"You know for someone who kind of likes a girl you really do zone out for a long time with a smile on your face the entire time." Alice giggled as she got up to rinse off her plate in the sink.

I followed her and did the same.

Alice leaned against the counter looking at me intently as I cleaned off my plate and said, "So what is it that you like about her?"

My mind wonder looking outside the small window above the kitchen sink in front of me as I whispered, "Everything…"

**Bella's POV – 2:15pm**

I walked into the store and to the back room where Maria's office was to hand her the new sketches I had designed over the last few days. I noticed Rose was in her office as well, and she soon noticed my presence when I walked in.

"There you are, do you have the sketches?" Rose asked as she got up from one of the chairs across from Maria's desk.

Maria was typing on the computer what looked like a list of materials and measurements for several different sketches for new customers.

"Right here," I said looking over at Rose as I pulled out the sketches that were in a folder from my shoulder bag. I handed them over to Maria with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll get started right away on them," She said with a smile as she hit print on her computer, and then leaving the room, exchanging a smile to the both of us, down the small hall to the back of the store where the sewing room was.

I looked over at Rose who gave me a friendly smile and said, "Wanna grab a thing of coffee before I leave to pick Lilly up from her ballet class?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course!" she said looking at me as if I was suddenly stuck by mental stupidity.

I laughed; I knew Rose's weakness for Coffee. We would always grab a cup of coffee together after school when we were both seniors in High School.

"What can I get for you ladies?" the waitress asked us after we took our seats at a small table next to the window in the Starbucks.

"I'll have a small French Vanilla coffee please," I said watching as the man wrote down my order.

"And for you Miss?" he asked turning his attention on Rose.

"I'll take a medium Mint Hazelnut coffee please," She said politely as we both watched him write down her order.

"Alright, I'll be back shortly with your order." The man said as he smiled at us briefly before walking away to get our orders.

"So how's the store been?" I asked Rose.

She nodded, "Good, good. You should really bring Lilly back to the store again soon, Lauren really wants to see her again; she'd be amazed to see how big she's gotten." Rose laughed.

Lauren was one of my employees and also another one of my best friends. When I first hired her Lilly was only two years old, and when I had to bring Lilly to work one day I introduced her to the whole work staff and everyone was immediately attached to Lilly. Lauren absolutely loved her, and the last time she saw Lilly was when she was two and a half years old.

Lilly would probably be happy to see her again as well.

"I'll make sure to write that down on my 'thing to do list'," I said with a smile in my voice.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Rose asked as she rummaged through her purse until she pulled out her favorite lip gloss and started reapplying it to her full pink lips until they were sparkly red.

"Nothing much, just spending time with Lilly going to the park and Time Square, and I kind of…met someone," I said hesitantly wondering if I should really have brought up the subject.

"Really, who?" Rose asked her eyes suddenly sparkling with interest as she looked up at me waiting for more.

"Just some guy," I shrugged.

Although it wasn't just _some guy_…it was Edward, the man who was constantly disrupting my mind, my dreams, and every little thing that I did. His scorching bright green eyes that were permanently carved in my mind constantly staring at me, capturing my attention with the way his eyes pulled me out of reality making me feel like we were the only two people in the world, and how it sent butterflies through my stomach every time. He was amazing, everything about him made me want to never leave him, to just be able to touch his flawless face with my fingertips…

"Miss?" Someone suddenly said pulling me from my sudden daze.

I looked up to see our waitress holding my coffee out in front of me looking at me with a confused and strange expression.

I suddenly blushed from being caught drifting away in my mental fantasies that I usually don't ever think of. I took my coffee from him shyly and said, "Oh, sorry; thank you."

"Just some guy, huh?" Rose suddenly said. I looked over at her and saw her look at me with a suspicious expression as she took a sip of her coffee and arched one of her eyebrows at me.

"What do you mean?" I said trying to sound dumb as if I didn't know what she was talking about.

Rose set down her coffee and looked at me, "Don't think I didn't see what you just did then, I knew what that look was. Remember when we were in High School and you had a crush on our physics teacher Mr. Bradley; I'd always catch you staring off into space having your little fantasies about him?" She said as she laughed a little from the memory.

"It was Mr. Richard's okay, and that's not the same!" I exclaimed at her my eyes narrowing.

Rose laughed again, "Whatever you say, Bella." She said as she took another sip of her coffee.

Although I was completely embarrassed by the fact that Rose had to bring up the talk of Mr. Richards again I couldn't help but giggle a little knowing it was completely true, but come on if you'd see those crystal blue eyes and perfectly gelled hair of his you'd fall in love too.

**3:20pm – Little Ballerina's Ballet Studio**

I walked into Lilly's ballet class where they girls were just finishing up doing their little dance in their little pink tutu's and ballet slippers.

"Alright girls, great job today, and remember everyone the big day is September 30th so make sure you tell your parents!" Their ballet teacher said once she turned off the music and started folding up their mats.

Lilly saw me waiting by the door and quickly got up and ran over to me with a big smile on her face. She was all dressed in her pink tutu, with her soft blonde curls tied up in a tight bun by a light pink bow.

"Hi, Mommy!" she said in her cute baby voice that I loved.

"Hey, Sweetie, how was class today?" I asked her as I help her get her coat on and her mittens.

"It was fun, Mrs. James said that were all going to be preforming at the Dance Hall on the 30th!" She exclaimed happily, "You're going to come right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetheart." I smiled as I lifted her up and started walking back out to the car.

Lilly smiled and hugged me all the way out to the car, wrapping her little arms around my neck.

_**Hey everyone, I am really, really, really, really sorry for not posting this Chapter for the last like two months, but I really hoped you enjoyed it, I really liked writing this one! **_

_**I've been really stuck on this one for a while (Writer's block) and now that I was able to finish this one, I'll hopefully be able to keep posting Chapters regularly, maybe one every two or three weeks, as long as my school work doesn't get in the way. My midterms are coming up soon and my classes are becoming harder.**_

_**I hope everyone understands, why I've been gone for a while, and I hope you tell me what you think of the new Chapter in the reviews!**_

_**Thanks so Much! – Kayla (:**_


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmares & Favors  Part1

**Chapter 6**

Nightmares & Favors – Part1

September 16th – 3:38am

**Bella's POV – Flashback/Dream Scene**

"No, no please don't," I cried as I started backing away from Kevin.

But it was no use, Kevin came at me with his fist held high and snapped it at my face with such a painful force. I lost my balance, falling to the floor on my back. Crying in hysterics wishing that this wasn't actually happening…

"You and that _thing_ you call your daughter should be punished for ever being born!" He shouted in my face as I struggled to get to my feet again.

Why me, why now? I thought Kevin loved me, but after Lilly was born I should have realized from the start that I was just a toy to him when I saw how he refused to see his daughter. So now this is what I get for having the most beautiful daughter in the world? I just couldn't register it through my head the fact that this was reality and I was now in danger from my boyfriend.

Kevin started to kick at me repeatedly, back after a few moments of enduring excruciating pain and shredded tears running down my face, I was able to scramble to my feet and run upstairs to where Lilly was in her bedroom.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kevin yelled after me as I scurried up the stairs and quickly locked myself in Lilly's room slamming the door shut, causing Lilly to wake up from her nap and start crying.

"Shhh…it's okay, baby, mommy's here." I crooned to Lilly softly as I lifted her out of her crib.

"You little bitch, get out here!" Kevin yelled outside the bedroom door as he banged his fists against it angrily and repeatedly.

Lilly started screaming louder also as I tried my best as a mother to calm her down. Knowing I had to call the police since I'd never stand a chance against Kevin alone I crawled my way over to the phone, my back still screaming at me in pain.

I quickly picked up the phone with shaking hands and dialed 911.

With my breathing quick and uneven as my heart pounded in my chest like a jackhammer, me and Lilly's cries as our eyes were bloodshot red with tears, Kevin's fists pounding against the door fiercely as he tried to get through while he shouted fowl slurs at me…all of this was happening in just a matter of seconds, but to me it seemed like hours. To me it seemed so long because there seemed to be no time at all; time stop completely leaving me in a daze as I waited and prayed for the police to pick up the phone quickly.

"…911 what's your emergency?" a bored lady's voice suddenly squawked through the phone on the other line.

"Uh…y-yes, my b-boyfriend he's…he's h-here, at m-my h-house; he's trying to h-hurt m-me," I answered in a trembling voice as I held Lilly closer to me.

"Are you alone, Miss?" The lady through the phone asked.

"N-No my daughter's here," I said.

"Alright, were sending police over now, what's your name, Miss?" She asked again.

"B-Bella Swan."

"AHH!" I suddenly screamed dropping the phone as I turned my head in horror to see Kevin standing inside the doorway…

My whole body seemed to stiffen, and my breath caught in my throat as I stared at Kevin in fright as he stomped towards me and picked me up by my hair, leaving Lilly defenseless as I was tossed across the room. My head and back collided against the wall and I was suddenly sucked into darkness…

…My head suddenly shot up in an instant from the horrible memory. My whole body was covered in sweat and my legs were shaking uncontrollably.

I didn't know why I had suddenly had a dream about that horrible day; I had never recalled that day since at least a year ago, but this time…seemed to be the worst one yet.

"Mommy?"

I jumped at the sound of my name, well mommy, and a sudden movement beside me in the darkness of my bedroom.

I blinked my eyes a few times trying to see through the darkness and watched slowly as my eyes began to adjust and a small figure came into view, "Lilly?" I whispered.

"Yes, mommy?" Lilly whispered back in her soft little baby voice.

My fully adjusted to where I could see Lilly clearly now. She was in her pink frilly winter pajamas and was cuddled under the covers beside me, and her big brown eyes were wide with confusion.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing, why aren't you in bed?" I asked as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I had a bad dream," she said in a small voice that was barely above a whisper as her small lips turned down into a small frown.

Aw, my poor baby…it looks like today is a bad dream kind of night for the both of us; I smiled kind-heartedly.

"Come here," I said softy as I opened my arms for her.

Lilly scooted over to me and happily cuddled against my side as I wrapped my arms around her, comforting her.

"Can I stay here with you, mommy?" Lilly asked.

"Sure," I whispered as she smiled lightly against my shoulder and began to fall back to sleep…

12:05pm – Bella's POV

To what seemed like only a few hours later, I woke up to the feeling of someone shaking my arm and poking at my cheek.

"Pssst…Mommy," I heard someone whisper in my ear and could easily identify the voice to be Lilly's.

I peeked one of my eyes open and saw Lilly standing next to my bedside shaking my arm with a small smile on her lips. Her blonde curls were a tangled mess and she was still wearing her pink frilly pajamas she had worn last night.

"Mommy?" she said softly again; her voice a little horse.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Rose left you a teeks message," She said as she pulled out my cell from behind her back.

I laughed at how she pronounced 'text' wrong, she seemed confused when I laughed at her, but I just shook my head and took my phone from her and read the message from Rose; which was sent two hours ago.

_From: Rose (355-0976)_

_To: Bella 10:03am_

_Not feeling gd calling in sick 2day ):_

Just as I was about to respond, another text came in…

_From: Rose (355-0976)_

_To: Bella 12:10pm_

_Desperate…call me now!_

I immediately started to worry and hit the call button on Rose's number. It rang once before she answered.

"Hello?" She answered in a dry, cracked voice from the other line.

"Hey it's me, what's wrong, you okay?" I asked in a panicky voice.

"I'm fine, just can you take me to the hospital, please, I think I'm really sick." She breathed through the phone and I could tell there was definitely something wrong with her just by the sound of her voice.

"We'll what about Lilly? I can't just bring her with me, what if she gets sick too?"

"Nobody can watch her for you?"

I don't know why this person was the only one I could think of to watch Lilly, but for some odd reason I felt that I could trust him in the hands of my only precious daughter…Edward. I've only met him a few times, but somehow that didn't seem to matter; he was my only choice at this point.

"Never mind I know someone, I'll be there ASAP, okay Rose?" I said fluidly as I started to get out of bed.

"Thanks," she breathed before hanging up.

"Lilly!" I called out as I started rummaging through my closet trying to find something to wear.

"Yes, Mommy?" Lilly called back as I heard her little feet patter against the floor to my room where I then looked over and saw her standing next to my bedroom door.

"Go get dressed; you're going to see Edward today." I said simply as I watched a smile spread across her face, and then hurried away to her bedroom.

About fifteen minutes later when I was all dressed and ready, and Lilly was packing her Barbie backpack with some toys to take with her…I called up Edward.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" I said.

"Oh, Hi Bella; what's up?" he said simply as if we were longtime friends.

"Can I ask you to do me a huge favor?" I asked as I paced around the living room.

There was a short pause then he spoke again, "Sure what is it?"

"My best friend is sick and I have to take her to the hospital; do you think you can come get Lilly and watch her at your place until I come back, I don't want Lilly to get sick, and for some odd reason…I trust you with her." I said softly as my voice drifted.

"I'd be happy to watch her for you, Bella." He said softly a smile in his voice.

"Thank you…so much, do you think you can come now? I'm in a hurry." I said with a smile of relief.

"Sure, see you soon," he whispered through the phone, a smile in his voice again, as if he was telling one of his deepest secrets to me.

He hung up, and the sound of his voice still ringing in my ears sent butterflies fluttering through my stomach…

I felt like one of those hopeless, romantic, teenage girls whose love hormones start to erupt from just watching a hot school boy walk by them in the hall, and they immediately start having cute mental fantasies about the two of them being together. And the rest of the day they're all they can think about, smiling as they believe they will forever live in a perfect fairytale.

How pathetic…but so true.

"Mommy, I can't find my sweater," Lilly wined from her bedroom as I was putting on my makeup in the bathroom.

I quickly finished applying my blush, and then went to go help Lilly, but as I walked out of the bathroom I saw Lilly's sweater sitting on top of the footstool.

"Lilly, there's something on your footstool." I said

She peeked her little head out of her bedroom and looked behind me to find her sweater where it was, "My sweater!"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in," I hollered as I helped a frustrated Lilly get her sweater on that was stuck on her head. She looked silly, but I held back my laughter biting my lip.

"Need another set of hands?"

"Edward!" Lilly squealed.

I turned around almost as if I was gazing in slow motion. I watched in awe as Lilly ran up to Edward and jumped into his arms as if they were family…

…and then…Edward turned his attention on me. He was grinning, holding Lilly against his hip and narrowed his eyes slightly as the stared right through my own.

I wanted nothing more than to softly and ever so sweetly press my delicate lips against his. I swear if you were to take a test to see how often my hormones would kick in, they would all occur around Edward.

"Hey," He said sweetly to me as he set Lilly down.

"Hey," I replied with a friendly smile.

"Here's my address whenever you come to pick Lilly up," he said as he pulled a small piece of paper out of his back pocket of his jeans and handed it to me.

"Thank you so much for doing this, I know it was late notice, but I~"

"Don't worry about," he said cutting me off. "Its fine I don't mind at all."

I nodded, and then turned toward the hall closet and pulled out Lilly's coat, hat, and mittens.

"You all set?" I said as I helped Lilly with her coat and mittens.

"Yep," she said cutely popping the 'p' at the end. She slipped on her backpack over her shoulders.

I knelt down to her level and said, "Be good for Edward while I'm gone, okay and I'll come pick you back up later tonight." She nodded and hugged me as I gave her a quick kiss on her rosy cheek then passed her off to Edward.

Edward took her little hand into his and smiled at me, he must have noticed my worried expression because he said, "Don't worry I'll take good care of her."

I nodded, "Bye."

"Bye, Mommy," Lilly said sweetly.

And just like that my daughter had left, left away with the man that I fell hard for just a few days ago. The man with the emerald green eyes that which shimmer like a loving presence in my dreams…the man who owns his own word in the dictionary because his beauty could never resemble any of the words we use today, and the man who I dream of that will one day enter my life in more ways I could ever think possible of.

About ten minutes later I was out the door, and in a rush now to take Rose to the hospital. I wonder what Edward and Lilly were doing now?

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**I know it's been awhile again since I've updated this story, and once again I'm really sorry…regents exams are next week and I've constantly been getting sick. I hope you all like the new chapter! The next one will continue right where this one left off and it will be in Edward's POV :)**_

_**** BIG ANNOUNCMENT! ****_

_**For everyone who loves my stories and follows them…look out for a new story I'm starting called **__**Counting Carnations**__**! It's not exactly a Twilight fanfiction although it will be labeled under Twilight, The usual names of the twilight characters will be changed and it's all human.**_

_**Thank you so much guys, Kayla! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7 Authors Note

Authors Note:

_Hey Everyone…_

_I'm really sorry I let all you guy's down again for not posting another chapter yet._

_I've been going through a really stressful and emotional time lately; a lot has been going on and I just haven't been in the mood to write lately, and knowing if I do I don't want it to come out all wrong and not how I intended it to be._

_My uncle passed away just about two weeks ago and I have to go up to Connecticut next week for the funeral. Also I just finished taking midterms last week at school, and I got the news that my best friend is moving and won't be going to our school anymore._

_I'm not trying to sound like someone who has a bad life and whatever, I don't, I just have had a lot of weight on my shoulders lately and whenever I have free time in my day. I find myself sleeping all the time…_

_I've been feeling really depressed lately and suffering from writers block badly._

_So once again, I'm truly sorry and feel really disappointed in myself for not writing anything lately. _

_Hope you all understand, and I'm sorry_

_-Kayla :)_


End file.
